


Love Lasts a Lifetime

by Deij1997



Category: Clarke x Lexa - Fandom, clexa - Fandom
Genre: Artist Clarke Griffin, Business Trip, Clexa, Cute, Cute Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Cute romance, Dapper Lexa, Drunk Lexa, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Long Distace, Love from afar, True Love, occasional smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deij1997/pseuds/Deij1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa love from a distance, it takes a toll on both of them, each having their own lives, in different areas of the United States.</p><p>Lots of smut ahead maybe ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love Will Overcome

**Author's Note:**

> Clarke is an Artist in NYC, inspired by the art I would see on the streets when I went.

One sought out dream was shared between two souls. They wished for it to be true, using every power they had and every trick up their sleeve to see each other. Each lived a different life, in a different place, but in a special way they were apart of each other. Clarke Griffin was a successful artist in the big city of New York painting murals, painting small paintings for parents to put in the bedroom of their unborn children to welcome to the world that she thought was more than wonderful. But just one thing was missing. The woman who was missing from her side, the one who she cared for deeply. It was something they wanted to do- see each other. But with long committed lives and careers got in the way of it.

The clocked ticked indicating another second, causing Clarke to hiss. It was so quiet in her studio, it was counting down the minutes until she had to go see her parent and meet her new boyfriend Marcus at the café downtown that was called Grounders. Each day, Clarke including the other woman in her life would speak on the phone until either of them fell asleep or the alternative would be Skyping until they passed out. She groans knowing she has to work, but both this and her mother were cutting into her time with the older brunette.

Her phone rings unexpectedly which makes the blonde jump rubbing her face then glancing at the caller ID. It was her. She specifically told the older woman that she had to focus on a mural idea for these really picky parents. Of course she would sense her stress from all the way over there and come to the rescue. By the time she wanted to answer the call, Clarke was so unfocused on her sketches she accidentally dumped paint all over her white shirt which just made her want to start sobbing. It was a bad enough day as it is. Honestly, she cared if her mother was happy- of course, but making her meet the guy so soon? It was driving her insane. The pressure swelling up inside her chest, standing quickly her chair swiveling behind her, the dark colors of the paint dripping down the light colors of the wooden desk. 

In utter frustration the blonde woman combs her nimble fingers through her hair, tugging her way through a couple knots glaring at the mess before her. It was horrendous. Her carpet would need to be scrubbed until her knuckles were white, even then she doubted it would come out. Stomping her way out of the room she heard her phone ring, knowing it was Lexa again trying to get a hold of her, Clarke always pick up on the first few rings, now she focused on stopping the paint with rags so she wouldn’t ruin any towels. Cursing her way through the process she managed to save her desk, her carpet had a few splatters on it but there was nothing she could do for it. 

Clarke picks up her phone once more, seeing Lexa texted her asking her if she’s alright in which she quickly replied that she was just pissed off, including she was terribly sorry for not answering. The woman wipes off her paint jars, wiping her hands on her now useless paint covered shirt. She heads over to her wardrobe, taking off her shirt calling the brunette in the process. Lexa’s voice instantly calmed down Clarke’s nerves, ending up just sitting on her bed with her shirt still not present. 

“Clarke, are you alright? I know you said you were pissed off but what happened?” She asks her voice laced with concern for her beautiful blonde girlfriend. The clock ticked again, Clarke glancing up at it knowing she needs to start going to lunch, but she needs to talk to her girlfriend. The paint wasn’t the only thing stressing her out, she didn’t include the lunch, the awful sketch of the mural..

“Yeah, I’m okay Lexa. I’m fine. I just need time to breathe. I just fucking spilt paint all over my desk, then all over my favorite white shirt.” She rants, her hands moving in wild movements indicating her anger, her ruined article of clothing which sat on her desk like a new sad rag. “I also have to go to this lunch date with my mom, without a date. I want you here.” She says combing her hands through her hair once again.

“Hey, Clarke- I’ll be there one day when we both can afford to take some time off work. I’ve always wanted to hear and see noisy New York. I promise you I’ll be with you soon. Your favorite shirt? Aw Princess I’m sorry.” She promises, then sympathizing the woman, her teeth capturing her lower lip knowing exactly what she promised the woman that was so far away from her. Each day passed the girls cell phone was mainly Lexa based, they were each other's lives, but yet not in each other's arms.

“You promise? I know you don’t know how long soon is but I really want to know. I will make you move here with me.” She jokes, her hands shuffling through her closet grabbing the most casual dress she owned, and the white flats that go with the blue dress. “I can’t believe I have to meet her boyfriend already, am I being insensitive?” Clarke asks nervously causing a slight giggle erupted from the other end. 

“No, you’re just jealous my love.” She smiles Clarke’s heart fluttering at the nickname the girl just used with her. She never really used many nicknames with her so it made her feel on cloud nine. Clarke closes her eyes looking around her bedroom, then down at her dress, then to the clock. “I might have to run, babe. Sorry for the short conversation I just got called by a few co-workers, I guess the boss man is looking for me. If I don’t get this promotion Clarke I don’t know what I’m going to do.” Clarke grabs her car keys keeping herself looking not as annoyed as she is understanding why Lexa had to go- so did she but it seemed like they were growing apart, they weren’t. 

“You’ll get it, and I’m so not jealous. I’ll talk to you later? I have to go to that lunch thing anyways. See you Lex.” She smiles hanging up her phone before leaving her flat, rushing down the streets of New York, everything seeming to whisp by her. Her mind was focused on getting that mural done, she needed the sketch by tonight, but she can do that while talking to Lexa. Over on 43rd street, there was a small café Grounders. It was cute, newer than most things around. The building wasn’t the newest, but all of New York was under construction anyways. She stepped in, the colder atmosphere welcoming her, the warm maroon walls, checkered flooring and grey tables were cleaned, and the baristas seemed nothing but friendly. 

Meanwhile Lexa Woods worked at a small law firm, her whole soul was burned into it. There was no way she could leave. Unless she was offered a CEO job from her uncle Titus in New York, which she wished because of Clarke. The woman she wished was with her, but she was not. The girl shared the same ungrasped dream as the other girl. They just wished to be together, the sought out dream seemed to be far fetched to Lexa, she never expected to fall head over heels for this blonde woman who was so far off from herself. 

Her life just seemed to be locked in place. There was no where she could go- because of her sister Anya but her job seemed to be the main thing that pinned her where she is. Her eyes were on a CEO job for years now. Clarke was giving her hopeful thoughts as usual but she never got it. So far she only got promoted to a lousy branch manager where she got paid not even any more than a new employee. When her uncle Titus retired she was very hopeful that he would pass down the company to someone who knew what they were doing, and not Anya who doesn’t have any business experience. 

She and Clarke have been together for around four years now, known each other for quite a lot longer than that. It took Lexa a long time to even gain the courage to ask her if she would try to be her girlfriend- to try long distance. Clarke responded with a blush, her blue eyes blazing, before she quickly said yes, and that she’s been trying to figure out how to ask for a while. Four years in long distance seemed to be wearing down, they wanted something more, Lexa wanted to keep things going. She wanted to step it up a level, to see her girl. 

Lexa travels her way up the dark staircase, trailing her fingertips on the top of the railing instead of holding onto it. Her most stoic face was being worn, while she straightened out her suit, flattened her hair. Walking her way nervously down the long hallway of the firm, she looks at the grey walls, wondering why they would never decorate it. The current CEO is largely old fashioned, nothing was to be changed since he took over in the 90’s which resulted in old computers which didn’t work, and had nothing up to date. As CEO Lexa would completely change the building so it would be up to date. She would fly Clarke in they would spend a week together and she would ask her to marry her. That was her plan. That was what her largest fantasy would have to be. Her and Clarke.

Heels clicking the floor, she tells the secretary she was asked to be seen by Mr. Jaha in which she swiftly jumped to her feet, scurrying over to her. Her skirt which happened to be as floral as her blouse, pink and purple flowers plastered all over the two, her blonde hair cropped short as she smiles shyly at Lexa then rushing to get their boss who accepted her inside. “Thank you, Mara.” She says simply, closing the door once Jaha told her to.

“Hello, sir.” Lexa says politely, her face staying stoic, her hopes not completely high up there, but she couldn’t help but have some. She wanders into the room, placing her hands on the backing of a chair, her mind racing her head throbbing. Honestly? She was nervous. Her whole being was to get this job, she wanted Clarke to accompany her during this meeting, a reassuring squeeze of her hand would make her confidence soar.  
“Ms.Woods thank you for seeing me. I would like you to accompany me to New York City in June, we will be staying for three months if you decide to go with me.” He says confidently. Lexa’s heart soared, her body going on fire a smile plastered on her lips. “That’s a yes I presume?” He asks simply when Lexa starts laughing. She nods, she has never showed any emotion at work, but this had to do with Clarke how could she not be the happiest woman in the world?

“Yes, I would very much like to accompany you in New York, sir. I already have a place to stay.” She coughs, holding in another laugh standing instantly, shaking his hand then leaving the room a smile on her face.


	2. Love Has Some Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa start having some bumpy patches like any relationship, but other than that it's all cute and adorable.

Days passed, gripping tales the two women wished would come true, we're going to be appearing before their eyes. Clarke didn’t understand why Lexa was perkier than usual, her heart constantly pounding, so loud she was sure Lexa could hear it through the screen. The duo were relaxing while Skyping the night after Lexa’s conversation with her boss. Clarke looked over at the woman from her sketches of the mural. Her eyebrows were arched, her blue eyes intently watching her brunette girlfriend fidget. 

“Lex, okay seriously, you’ve been fidgeting all night, what’s wrong?” She asks sleepily, causing Lexa to glance up a guilty expression plastered over her beautiful face. Her perfectly sculpted jaw was clenched, her hands playing with the seam of her pillow. It was close to midnight for Clarke, so her eyes were slowly closing while awaiting her answer from Lexa. The laptop Lexa was on was humming quietly as Clarke goes quiet, her eyes closed, sketchbook on her side, breathing even making Lexa smile. 

Clarke dreamt of the day the two would meet, her heart nearly exploded. Each memory the two shared was instantly poured into the embrace they shared, then the love poured from each of their souls into the kiss they shared. Lexa would smile gently, using her thumbs from her callused hands (from playing guitar) to wipe the tears that would escape her eyes. They would talk all night, cuddled in each other's arms, Clarke tracing her tattoo’s that line Lexa’s toned body. They would be curled in Clarke’s woodsy green sheets, laughing all night, her heart nothing but full that they love one another. 

“Clarke?” Lexa whispers, her heart going out to the other woman, the small smile on her face that she’s curled up in a ball her pillow between her legs as in desperate need to cuddle. That pillow would be replaced by her, soon. It was only the month of March, things couldn't be better between her and Clarke, but for Clarke things were slowing going downhill it seemed. For Lexa? Her heart was soaring, above the clouds like Peter Pan, the secret she held captured within his shadow, finally being released at one point. She knew what was soon going to happen, but she wasn’t planning on telling Clarke until she showed up at her apartment. 

Clarke once yelled at Lexa for watching her sleep, waking up one point during the night to a Lexa smirking at her. So, with that moment in mind Lexa scurries around her apartment cleaning an already clean apartment. Lexa always had everything completely spotless, and maybe she was so far away, but she picked on Clarke for not picking up her clothes or leaving her apron draped over a chair. Really the small things Lexa- full of love obviously- picked on her for. Obviously it annoyed Clarke but she eventually learned to pick up after herself after pouting for a half hour. 

 

The dream they both had seemed to be faltering. Clarke didn’t believe anything was going to happen and everything kept leading back to: “I’ll see you one day, babe.” from Lexa. It helped slightly, but not much did anymore for Clarke. Lexa scurries around her apartment some more, looking around, her hands on her hips observing the very blank walls, all canvases that Clarke could be using. Her body could also be a canvas that Clarke could be using. They talked about it once before while Lexa was walking around her apartment, if she were to be there- she would use each wall as a new canvas to explore. Bright colors would be expanding around the lengths and widths of the living room, hallway, her bedroom, or their bedroom one day. 

Things were carefully planned out, Lexa didn’t wish to stay in Washington any longer, her twenty-six years here was enough. Clarke didn’t want to move to Washington either, it was a hassle, including the fact that there was so much business in the big city. That’s what made Lexa stick where she is. Business as usual, money that was needed to make any of their damn dreams come true. That was her main focus, also with kicking the current CEO out of office so she could make more money. Manager of a branch was not cutting it. Lexa wanted her whole apartment to be painted, or she wished to live with Clarke in New York City to be around her, and her art more often. It was beautiful of course and it gave her small happy feelings when she spots any of it online from a happy customer. 

Clarke on the other hand, she wished for things to be different. She understood why Lexa couldn’t come now, to her it was also obvious why she couldn’t go to see her. They both couldn’t afford it- but Lexa says she’s been saving up whatever she can for years now. But to Clarke’s knowledge it wasn’t enough to get a ticket back. It would be only a one way ticket which wouldn’t work either. Her job would be in distress and the ways her dog would suffer without her would be unbearable either. Yes, Lexa has a dog, which she just got two weeks ago. A small pitbull who did nothing but dribble whenever he got excited. Clarke knew Lexa would never get rid of her dog considering she got for mental support for when she was stressed she cuddled the dog. Over the past two weeks she got extremely attached to Roan and he would always be with her no matter what. “Seeing eye dog in training,” she would say in her defense whenever Clarke asked if her dog always needed to be by her chewing her pillow.

Once Lexa sat back down on her bed at around ten o’clock P.M. she expected to spot Clarke rolling around in her sleepy state, grasping onto a person who isn’t there, but ending up grabbing a pillow and shoving her face into that one until she is a complete Pillow Princess. Lexa tears off her shirt, revealing her navy blue sports bra, ripping that off too until she’s completely exposed then leaning over slightly making sure her bed doesn’t squeak. Wrapping her nimble fingers around an old softball jersey that she always wore to bed, slipping it over her head then laying down on her bed with a plop. With a sharp exhale Lexa moves to send Clarke a small goodnight text over the Skype chat which read: “Goodnight my Sky Princess, to the stars that never fail to make me stare in awe. I love you, see you in the morning.” Then once she rolled over, got comfortable she instantly passed out.

The next morning, Clarke awoken from her slumber, stretched her arms, then her legs, rolling over, watching Lexa sleep for a second or possibly five minutes. It was currently six o’clock in the morning and there was no way the brunette would be waking up anytime soon. She planned on making breakfast, coming back then possibly read until her Sleeping Beauty woke up. Her smile grew on her face, propping herself up on her elbow, thinking about herself next to the beautiful woman, thought it did make her quite upset they couldn’t. The brunettes hair was on display on her pillow, some pieces over her face, so it would move up then back down once she would breathe. 

Admiring the beauty of Lexa, Clarke snapped out of it, forcing herself out of bed so she could possibly go make herself some bacon, maybe even some french toast if she could manage to do that. It would be a lot easier if Lexa was here, making her breakfast. There would be so much of a smaller chance the house would be burned down while she did it. Whenever Lexa would carry her laptop into the kitchen with her when she cooked, Clarke groaned, being a dramatic child since she can’t seem to cook any of the stuff that Lexa does without starting a fire.

Once she made her french toast, with bacon on the side with success she laid back in bed, grabbing her copy of “Grounders Unleashed” stashing her bookmark for easy access next to her thighs, also with her plate carefully on her bed next to her. After around an hour, four o’clock for Lexa she stirs, her face pressed into the pillow letting out a loud groan which makes Roan start to bark. “Fuck, Roan stop it.” Lexa groans still muffled by the pillow. Clarke let’s out a soft chuckle which catches Lexa’s attention. Rolling over she moves hair from her face, shoving her wide framed glasses on and smiles gently at the blonde.

“Well good morning,” Clarke says raising an eyebrow, shoving her blue, ripped velvet bookmark back into “Grounders Unleashed,” stashing it back on the nightstand where she put it the previous nights. Clarke’s room was slightly cleaned, she was sitting in a sports bra from the heat of her apartment which made Lexa bite her lip and then groan in desperation. 

“Good morning to you too, Clarke. Your room is a mess.” She says trying to overlook the breasts that were just- right there. Lexa sits up, stretching her arms then her legs, throwing her hair up in a messy bun then laying back down on her side. “What have you been up to this morning my love?” Lexa asks her mind instantly racing from their conversation last night. There was no way she could tell Clarke right now. It was meant to be a romantic surprise, then everything else was after that. Their dreams would soon come true, and Lexa was not just about to spoil that. 

“Nothing really, I made breakfast with success, no fires this morning. Then I read a lot, waiting for your lazy ass to get up, babe.” She replies, her smile radiant making the brunette glad she was laying down. “Well, and by the way, this is from last nights projects, I didn’t have a chance to pick up so suck it up.” Clarke replies with a pout. Clarke moves some hair out of her face, knowing she probably looked awful but this was Lexa, the love of her life who didn’t care about anything else but just, her. Lexa loved Clarke for every reason on the earth, and space. If they both lived in space, she would tell Clarke each day what twinkle indicated the softness in her soul, her love overpowering space, and earth in a whole.

“Clarke, you’ve been up for hours probably, pick up your room, I love you a lot but there’s no way I’m stepping foot into that room ever. I’d die.” Lexa jokes a smirk instantly spreading across her lips which causes for Clarke to smile too, her cheeks turning red from the way the woman is smiling at her. “Clarke come on, baby please.” She says rubbing her green eyes from behind the frames which makes Clarke instantly melt.

“Fine, but this means you have to do something for me,” Clarke hums rolling over, then sitting up with a yawn. “I’ll clean my room, if you finally get your ass over here and cuddle with me, that’s the deal, Woods.” Hearing this made Lexa clench her jaw, she couldn’t tell Clarke yet, she didn’t want to. Clarke spots Lexa’s jaw clench and she instantly raises her eyebrows in question then shaking it off. It was probably nothing, of course Lexa would want to see her, of course… 

“One day baby. One day I’ll be with you.” Clarke says through her head but when Lexa says this she rolls her eyes shaking her head before getting up, closing her laptop then getting dressed to walk around the streets of noisy New York City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Please leave some comments telling me what you would like to hear! I would enjoy it so much to hear your feedback.


	3. Destruction of Love Must be Repaired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is a tad angry at Lexa...

Clarke shoves her hands into her sweatshirt, the thing sky blue fabric refusing to stay in it’s place on her shoulders, resulting it hanging by her elbows. Her mind was racing, her emotions utterly fuming, the only thing she wanted to do was head to Washington to give Lexa a piece of her mind. Some things that come out of the woman's mouth was just full of lies or just something that’s ridiculous. Obviously this was one of the ridiculous scenarios that are full of lies that have escaped Lexa’s mouth time after time. 

With the stifled slam of the laptop shutting, Clarke didn’t know how to react, all she could feel was complete and utter fuming anger towards Lexa. She trudged her way down the streets of New York, finding herself in central park on the large rocks near playing children. Closing her eyes, each memory over the screen she and Lexa share clouded her way of thinking and instantly her hands ball up into fists. A concerned mother nearby ushered her child to her side in which they scooted their way towards more children but most importantly away from Clarke. 

Her phone went off repeatedly though she ignored it, she didn’t want to deal with Lexa or her nonsense right now. Though if it was her mother she wouldn’t stop calling either but she also doesn’t feel like speaking to her and Marcus over the phone either. God, everything feels like it was ending, her and Lexa seemed in the past, which made tears collect in the corners of her eyes. That was the last thing she wanted, was to lose Lexa. 

Hours passed Clarke sitting there on the rocks, her legs tucked under her. Tears fight their way to the nearest exit, which Clarke blinks them away quickly. She always figured her and Lexa’s relationship wouldn't be hard, there was obviously no rough patches, until recently of course. Another buzz, then another until Clarke took out her phone just to shut it off. She couldn't deal with Abby, Marcus or even Lexa at this moment. Just every memory seemed like it wasn't true, even though it was, their love for each other was very much real. There was no denying it.

The anger Clarke felt was a mixture of frustration because of work, then there was just a big ball of Lexa getting on her nerves. At this time she wished it was obvious that she wished to be alone, but no one seemed to get the memo. Fucking Lexa. Two more hours pass, But at this time Clarke made her way to a small bagel shop near Central Park. The smell of the bagel shop lightened her mood slightly, though nothing else seemed to do the trick. Taking her amazing New York bagel from the employee she made her way to the park again. Pushing the door open she was greeted by a light breeze between her eyes. Closing her eyes, she makes sure to take the city noise in. Each person shouting even on small supposedly quiet streets for a taxi passing by, another speaking in a harsh tone obviously on the phone with a stubborn client. 

Clarke shakes her head rubbing her temples sadly. Each time a person who was tall, brunette Clarke had to do a double take, it was affecting her badly on how much she missed Lexa. She loves her for fucks sake. It shouldn’t be something she feels the need to suppress, she needed to tell this to Lexa. After fifteen minutes, then a long time of thinking about what move to do next, she heads back to her apartment. She sits back on her bed, closing her eyes before calling Lexa over Skype. She didn’t turn on her phone, didn’t bother, it would be a bunch of plea texts anyways. Her heart was racing, the top of her forehead seemed to be forming a bit of nervous sweat until Lexa picks up. 

Looking into Lexa’s worried eyes made Clarke’s anger set off again, her heart was melting too but each event she felt the need to vent about it. “Clarke? Hey, Clarke. Are you okay?” Lexa asks nervously her hands on her desk of her office, her headphones in and she shakes her head glancing up when someone walks by. 

“No, I’m not okay. I’m fucking pissed.” She rants, her whole body fuming with anger, her fists continuing to tighten until they turned white. Lexa was about to speak, her mouth opened to form the words and all, until Clarke raises her hand. “I don’t want to hear it.” She spits, running a hand through her hair. Lexa stays silent, knowing that’s what Clarke would want her to do during these arguments, her face remaining stoic as ever. 

“Okay first off, this bullshit about you ever coming to see me it’s never going to happen is it? Because after four years of you saving up it would have happened by now don’t you think? I really love you- you know this, and you repeatedly throw this fucking bullshit in my face like if you say it enough I’ll believe it.” Clarke yells, her whole body shaking with anger. She needed to move around, or she was going to blow up and throw her laptop.

Standing up, Clarke turns her laptop placing it on her desk so she could still easily see Lexa through the screen. “Clarke, I mean it. I just need a few more months..” Lexa begins calmly causing Clarke to shake her head, if steam would come out of her ears like it did in cartoons her face would be as red as a tomato, the top of the thermometer, and steam would be shooting from both her ears. 

“A few more months, are you fucking kidding me, yeah okay, Lexa. Okay. Fuck you, honestly. I’m so fucking done with this whole waiting game. I can’t leave the city, we’ve discussed this. You’ve always wanted your way out of Washington, so do it. What the fuck are you waiting for? Get a one way ticket and move here! Don’t fuck around here, Lexa.” Clarke yells her heart exploding, tears threatening to fall down her cheeks. Their lives now was this, each day something building up to attack their relationship. Clarke runs her hands through her hair, tears stained her cheeks and she instantly throws something off her desk causing for Lexa to flinch. 

Lexa’s body was cold, stiff and tired from the lack of sleep she had the previous night. She’s been fighting if she should tell Clarke or not, coming to the conclusion that she shouldn’t. A surprise was needed in their relationship. When Clarke threw something it was obvious to Lexa it was bottled up emotions which made her heart break even more. “Clarke, listen to me. I can see you, I will in a few months, I promise. No bullshit this time. I can’t do this anymore. Clarke I love you.” She says calmly causing for Clarke to glance over her face still covered in tears and her hands were white from the amount of gripping their was, her palms probably had nail indents from where Clarke bit her nails. 

“Are you serious? Or is this just more bullshit?” She asks starting to calm down, her anger for hours still there but Lexa made her melt slightly. If Lexa was with her at that moment nothing would happen, they would probably discuss their lives, then head to bed for a nap or cuddle or have heated sex for a while. The thought made Clarke close her eyes running a hand through her blonde hair again opening her eyes to look at the older woman. “Lexa.” She says sternly.

“I’m serious, Clarke. I’m sorry, you should get some rest, babe.” She says quietly glancing when someone comes into her office handing her a quick notice. Reading the sticky note she rolls her eyes putting it on her desk quickly to remember. With a swift nod, Clarke wipes her eyes, making sure to keep Lexa on the call she picks up her laptop trudging over to her bed and heads off to the bathroom. It sucked she didn’t have Lexa here to take care of her. She would be so damn good at it.

Clarke starts the water closing her eyes when she steps into the warm shower leaning her head against the shower wall before thinking a bit more about Lexa. After a while, the dream she had finally got to her which made her body tremble for the older woman's touch, in which she didn’t have. Each time she thought deeper, her emotions caused for her to start sobbing again. She needed her Lexa by her side. Someone to kiss, hold her when she’s this depressed, someone to understand her and actually be by her side. Around fifteen minutes later Clarke goes back to her bedroom closing her eyes and instantly falls asleep from the amount of stress she had that day. 

Lexa sighs shaking her head minimizing the tab Clarke was on muting herself while she keeps working. Everything that night made Lexa’s mind sadden, her eyes turning into a small coat of tears over them. “Have a good nap, babe.” Lexa murmurs softly making sure to un mute herself before getting up and heading off to her meeting in which she needed to discuss things with her boss later that day.

The meeting went by rather slowly, hoping every second that someone wouldn’t go into her office and catch her video chatting her girlfriend while she fell asleep over video chat like she normally would. “Sir, sir!” Lexa calls causing for Mr. Jaha turn around with a smile on his face. “Why hello Ms. Woods how may I help you?” He asks raising his eyebrows slightly in curiosity. 

“Um, I know this is a little sudden, but I was wondering if there was any way the firm could pay for me to head off to New York early?” She asks nervously her hands fumbling behind her back her breathing normal, but her face also remained stoic, except a small pang of desperation. Fire hopefully doesn’t meet gasoline in this situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WOULD LOVE TO DEDICATE THIS TO MY AMAZING FRIEND HANNAH. LOVE YOU GIRLY! This was meant to be a birthday gift but I'm a little late.


	4. Love Finds a Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa finally heads to New York City :)

One sought out dream between two souls, they wished for it to happen to each other, grasping at the possibilities of what could happen at one point of their lives. Each day the two grasped at a possibility that seemed utterly impossible. Their souls intertwined in a way that no one could imagine, no words were even capable of doing it justice. One painter who only seemed to focus on the reality of her losing the woman she loves, unable to see the world that’s completely visible in front of her. It was all irrelevant. Lexa is what matters to her.

Lexa sits at her desk, the check face down in front of her her breath held in her throat not knowing how to actually react to the situation at hand. Clarke was sleeping on the laptop screen next to her, causing her to glance over whenever Clarke shifts. A sad smile was gently placed across Lexa’s face, the redness of her cheeks was still present, the soreness of the eyes seemed there too. Clarke’s wet hair was again sprawled out around her, making her imagine the smell of her green apple shampoo that lingered there for the remainder of the day. 

Her heart broke again- each glance another reminder that she broke the blonde woman’s heart in which she didn’t mean to do. Her heart is fragile, too much exposure to the dark could make her heart turn into a lump of coal. No one needed that, it would result in the most wonderful woman in the world being ripped from society. Lexa closed her eyes tightly, her face slightly scrunched from the pressure. Forcing her eyes open she stares at the ceiling deciding to look for small patterns which she always tries to do but they don’t work well. A small face showing the emotion of- hatred? That was when she gave up. 

Glancing back at Clarke, Lexa picks up the yellow sticky note knowing it would be nothing important- it wasn’t. Just another thing that Jaha wished for her to accomplish. A swift movement she flips her way through her computer tabs doing exactly Jaha wished for her to do. She flipped over the cheek, her eyes seeming glued to the rectangular slip of paper, her heart flipping knowing this- this is was her future. This singular check would take her to New York City and on the right path to Clarke. 

Lexa finally looks up, a raging headache from over thinking, but also with a large smile on her lips from her thoughts of Clarke. She quickly writes Clarke out a few texts explaining how much she loves her and what she had to do was crucial to her, and them as a whole. Sitting up straighter, pulling her hair out of the tight bun returning to the several braids that she would normally wear- she ends the call with a singular large breath. Picking up the laptop, shoving it in her bag, then every belonging that she brought from home, into her dark green bag too. 

Lexa then stood, flattening her suit, grabbing the check off the desk, staring at it intently with her consuming green eyes. Four thousand dollars. That would be enough for the hotel rooms for Jaha and herself to wherever he instructed for her to get the room. Without another word to Clarke, Lexa scurried her way home, packing her entire house up so it would easily be packed- she doesn’t have much stuff anyways. Grabbing her keys, she turns looking at the apartment that she dreaded being in all of these years when she wanted nothing but to be in the presence of Clarke.   
Lexa inhales deeply, her heart speeding knowing she was the solid cause for Clarke’s heart to be aching or the reason why Clarke did want to wring out her neck. Exhaling, she turns around, dragging herself out of the apartment, walking to the elevator. The hallway was an area where she always dreaded to be. The door number 206, where she has been living for eight years now, was her safe haven, but she was running from it to fulfill her life with Clarke Griffin. Her emotions showed only confusion yet grief for her old life was nowhere to be found considering it was never really there. Throwing away this small chapter of her life- excluding the area’s with Clarke in it would be simple. She needed to be with her- the painter in New York City who knocked paint all over herself just mornings before this course of action that was now happening.

Approaching the house of Mr. Jaha, Lexa climbed out, her hair down to her back, it was a mess by now the braids mostly knotted but she didn’t mind. Her sweatpants were anything but professional, but neither was her old softball jersey from high school. Swallowing thickly she knocks, once, twice, then three times when he didn’t answer. They were going to be late, that’s it it was almost four o’clock. She wanted to be there at three fifty-eight for safety measures. Once Jaha approached the door holding his luggage, just a singular dark colored bag which swung from his shoulder, his beard approaching the appropriate length to not be professional, it was rather annoying- his whole being. “Good morning, Lexa. Are we ready to head off?” He asks happily, putting his bag in the back seat, causing Lexa to flinch. There’s a trunk for a reason. 

“I was ready to head out four hours ago,” Lexa says sternly, her face completely and utterly stoic, her eyebrows turned a bit inwards indicating her annoyance. Jaha senses this annoyance which instantly causes for him to back off, he was better off not pissing off his best branch manager. When they’re on the appropriate flight, Lexa closes her eyes while the plane started its takeoff procedure. She would never understand the need for such things, why risk your life in the sky when you could perfectly cope on the ground.

Finally settled in the air, Lexa let’s out a large puff of air, causing for her neighbor to glance over in worry afraid the brunette was going to throw up on her lap or her expensive shoes. Pulling out her cell phone she swallows clicking the home button noticing the thirty or so texts from Clarke throughout the day.   
From Clarkey <3 [3:40 P.M.]: “Lexa, I was an asshole I’m sorry for screaming at you, but you honestly deserved it for getting my hopes up over and over again then breaking my heart. I still love you.”

From Clarkey <3 [3:50 P.M.]: “Lex where did you go? You always answer me right off are you okay babe?”

From Clarkey <3 [4:16 P.M.]: “Okay, I get it you’re mad at me now, I don’t understand how but whatever, please get back to me I’m so scared you hurt yourself or something.” 

Scrolling through the worried texts Lexa runs a hand through her hair causing for the woman to glance over again, but this time down to Lexa’s phone. “Are you alright? You two not getting along?” The woman asks curiously. She had brown locks, her hair slightly curly which made Lexa instantly think of a colleague at work which made her wince. Work, no she can’t think about working. Her eyes were a shade of brown, and her clothing was the same style as Mara’s- Jaha’s assistant at the firm. Her skirt which happened to be as floral as her blouse, pink and purple flowers plastered all over the two- everything lined up the same as Mara except the personality and the brown hair.

“We’re fine, thank you. I’m going to see her actually.” Lexa blurts out, instantly her mind is racing and her emotions feel like they’re being blurted out too fast to strangers, then she remembers, there’s no way this Mara look-a-like could harm her. The woman looks over Lexa wryly then actually realizing that she means that Clarke isn’t a man, she’s a woman and Lexa is very much gay. This seemed to turn the woman completely, her attitude changing until she’s completely quiet not even looking at Lexa again until she coughs a bit. 

“Her? Why would they let someone like you on a plane?” The woman spits causing Lexa’s facial expressions to harden, and her hands ball into fists like Clarke’s did when she was angry, pacing around the room making sure to break things to prove a point. Anger bubbled inside of Lexa’s chest, if only she had a weapon she would shove this woman into the aisle holding the knife to her throat, the silver being covered in blood, while the knife pricks her throat. Her eyes would be wide, the blood slipping down the woman's throat. The smell of copper would be present in the air, which would make Lexa feel satisfied. No one challenges her, or insults Clarke. 

Holding in her anger, her jaw twitches impatiently, causing for Lexa to stand, heading to the bathroom. This was harder than she thought it would be. There was no way she could spend the next four and a half hours on this plane with that homophobic asshole. Pulling out her phone, she leans against the sink on the flight, it was a small cramped bathroom, a small sink with some hair on the edges, and a toilet which drove Lexa insane. She re-read some messages from Clarke deciding to open them which instantly got Clarke’s attention in New York. Receiving a response from Lexa made her relax slightly.

From Clarkey <3 [6:31 A.M.] “Come on you read my messages you can’t ignore me forever. If I have to drive myself to Washington to make you answer me, I will.”

To Clarkey <3 [6:35 A.M.] “I’m sorry Clarke, I’m really busy, Jaha has really been on my ass I’m so sorry, I love you. God I love you.

From Clarkey <3 [6:37 A.M.] “Okay, you’re acting extremely weird Lex, should we Skype and try to work something out? Or are you still busy?”

To Clarkey <3 [6:37 A.M.] “I can’t babe, we’ll see about that call in a few hours? I have to have dinner with Jaha tonight at some fancy hotel thing, then I’ll Skype you before I head to bed.”

From Clarkey <3 [6:44 A.M.] “Oh.. Alright I love you too babe.

To Clarkey <3 [6:44 A.M.] “I'll text you in a bit.”

Before Lexa was about to send her last text to   
Clarke someone banged on the door causing for her to stiffen, her jaw clenching again, including her fists. Unlocking her phone again she sends the text quickly before pushing past the taller man banging on the door. He glared at her, which didn’t really bother her, she just didn’t want to head back to her seat. “Oh so you decided to come back after running away?” The Mara look-alike says stubbornly causing Lexa to flinch. 

“We can both agree my feelings for another person are none of your business, correct? I would highly appreciate it if you could back the fuck off and allow me to enjoy the rest of my flight until I have amazing sex with my girlfriend. Thank you.” Lexa hisses, her eyes pretty much destroying the head of the seat in front of her. The woman looked slightly insulted before she actually gagged, looking the other direction to look out her window. God, how Lexa wanted to slit her throat open and watch her drain. 

Letting out a huff, Lexa fishes through her small carry-on bag grabbing the first wires her fingertips touch which happened to be the ones she was looking for. She places the headphone pieces in their correct ear before turning on some heavy metal that reflected her emotions towards this woman. Her first reflex after telling the asshole lady off would be to text Clarke. She could tell her she was at a café, right? Oh well. She held off for about an hour and a half before texting her back.

To Clarkey <3 [8:04 A.M.] “So there was this woman, she was sitting near me while I was waiting for my coffee at a café and she read our texts. She asked a simple question you know, if we were arguing or whatever. I told her it was okay, then she started getting all homophobic to me because I'm dating a woman. I'm so pissed still, babe.”

From Clarkey <3 [8:15 A.M.] “You didn’t hurt her right?” 

To Clarkey <3 [8:17 A.M.] “Why would you think I hurt her?”

From Clarkey <3 [8:19 A.M.] “Do I seriously have to answer that, Lex? Babe if she talked about me in the wrong way you would have killed her.”

At around four o’clock in the morning Lexa set off on a plane with her boss including their luggage for the six and a half hour flight to New York City. Being completely honest, Lexa never thought this would happen. She expected it to be something she and Clarke fought about constantly. But here she was, thinking about the woman who spilled paint all over herself just days before- the Skype call full of frustration about her white shirt being ruined. Lexa laughs a bit to herself causing the woman to glance over- this time Lexa didn’t even care. She slid her fingers across the screen looking through pictures of Clarke she has, keeping herself away from the highly rated pictures.  
Eleven o’clock in the morning rolls around rather quickly, and she’s in New York airport. Fifteen minutes waiting for her luggage then finding Jaha they both find their way to the limo that takes them to the fancy hotel. They can afford this- but not new computers? Lexa walks around a bit in front of the hotel, her mouth slightly gaped open. How did Clarke not get lost? Clarke. Her Clarke was in this city somewhere and she needed to find her as fast as she could. 

Clarke glanced at her phone again- no response from Lexa. Nothing at all- which slightly stressed her out, but she did mention that she had a lot to do for the next few days, in which she respected that. With a soft sigh, Clarke returned to her painting of the mural on the infant's wall in this apartment in a very fancy area in the City. The small elephants indicated to being the twins, then two larger elephants were the fathers of the children. They are a very picky couple, they were adopting these two girls, so everything needed to be perfect upon their arrival to New York.

Lexa glanced over her shoulder when she felt some pressure upon her wrist, the bellboy attempting to take her luggage to her room that the firm paid for anyways. “Thank you,”she says simply looking up at the medium sized buildings. The air was musty, the noise was just unbearable compared to Washington. But the thrill that was given from the thought of the city took over, a large smile appeared on her face before turning to walk into the hotel with long strides. 

Everything seemed large, even the lobby was the max size from what she was used to. The chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, the mahogany as the wood of the front desk and any small side table, or coffee table. Roses matching the carpets heading up the stairs, everything was just beautiful. Once settled into the hotel Lexa debated on calling Clarke but instead shooting her a text explaining how much she loves her and that she’ll see her soon. Not just on Skype. 

Settling down on her bed she waits there- her mind racing until she was called down to where Jaha was to do some business stuff. Safe to say, that pretty much put her to sleep. She agreed to come here only because of Clarke, not even the business. Her emotions were instantly skewed, her heart thumping until she was sure someone in the silent meeting could hear it. 

Her heart was all for Clarke, her mind was instantly shoved into a box, nothing mattered except for her getting to Clarke. Soon, she would be in the woman's arms expressing her love to her in actual physical form. The meeting went on for around two hours, each minute ticking by caused Lexa to sink more and more down in her seat. Not really sinking down but her heart seemed to be falling more and more. This is perfect time wasted that she could be spending with Clarke. 

That night, Jaha invited Lexa down the the lobby bar for a drink, or quite a few. It doesn’t take Lexa too much to get drunk in which her friends told her she’s quite a lightweight. Of course she refused to have the title of a weak drinker on her shoulders, she drank as much as she could that night to prove her point. The point was not proven, she ended up throwing up on some woman's lap. So in other words, Lexa tried to drink as little as possible so she was pretty sober going over to see Clarke that night. Knowing she would be home and in her pajamas by now awaiting Lexa’s call.

Pushing herself up from the bar, her shoes hit the ground with a soft thump before her stumbling letting out an extremely forte laugh which caused quite a few people to glance over from their doings in the lobby. A couple checking in shook their heads at the young business woman who was slightly shitfaced, but just enough alcohol in her system to make her seem like she can’t focus on some things. 

Her mind was again- skewed. But this time it felt as if someone poured a bit of liquor in her skull before swishing it around to get it on every edge, every crack to make her drunk as hell mentally too. Lexa stumbled out of the hotel, standing in the front looking at the street signs, making sure to check her memos to see where Clarke lived again. It wasn’t even far from where she was. This just made Lexa even more excited. Stumbling her way down the streets of New York City, she was quite surprised about the amount of people on the streets- even at night. Not as many as during the day possibly but it was still quite a lot.

The air was lighter then it was when she first arrived into the big city. It was still slightly muggy but it was the mixture of the two, if that makes any sense at all. Construction sites were silent, the darkness engulfing the areas that needed to be fixed except for tape and cement walls making sure it’s not dangerous in the night time. 

Lexa stopped abruptly in front of a building, the exact number that was on her phone. Her drunk mind instantly knocks on the door. Time instantly slowed down, her mind instantly sobered slightly, her eyes bugging out of her head. A rush of heat surged through her body until she started to sweat a little. She was so quick to rush to the apartment, she didn’t even realize that she didn’t bring her keys or anything for her room- like she would need it. 

That’s when everything started to change, music stopped from inside the building- of course Clarke would be listening to Ed Sheeran. Muffled footsteps approached the door, until the doorknob turned slightly. That’s when Lexa took a deep breath. She popped a few tic tacs into her mouth before turning to look into the blonde’s beautiful blue eyes. Clarke looked completely shocked- a large smile upon her lips before pulling her in for a hug them a long awaited kiss, but that was before Clarke realized Lexa was drunk. “Lexa, babe. Are you drunk?” Clarke asks softly her tone instantly changing, her eyebrows caving in, that’s when Lexa knew she pressed one too many of Clarke Griffins buttons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was probably the longest chapter obviously. It's 6 almost 7 pages when all the other chapters are around 1,900 words equaling out to 3 pages. Leave comments as usual! I adore them! :)


	5. Authors Note

So I'm sorry guys I've been extremely busy and such the last month or so but I promise I'll write again soon! :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please leave honest responses :)


End file.
